Scene D'Amour
by Xian Chan
Summary: Listen to these three words I say to you. Listen. Believe. Oneshot. TroyRyan.


**Scene D'Amour**

**Author's Note: **Just had this idea while I was writing Like A Prayer. Hope you like.

**Summary:** Listen to these three words I say to you. Listen. Believe. One-shot. Troy/Ryan.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical whatsoever.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I love you."

Those three words that Ryan had always longed to hear came out of Troy's lips effortlessly, like the formation of the sentence was simple and quiet easy to understand. But Ryan couldn't. It was frustrating! Here in front of him, Troy was confessing his undying love and Ryan felt nothing. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't _allow_ himself to feel anything. He would only be hurt in the end if he let this happen.

"Please, believe me," Troy nearly begged. "You have to understand that I love you with every fibre of my being."

"Don't be so cliché," Ryan said in a clipped tone. "You don't love me."

"I do," Troy moved around the table they were standing at. The blonde boy remained still, following Troy with his eyes, trying with all his might not to break down. No one had even uttered those words to him in his life, so why was it so easy for Troy to? Why did it make Ryan feel like the air was crushing him, and the world was falling from beneath him, and he was flying all at the same time. No one had loved him. It was too hard to love him, and yet Troy did so easily.

Troy moved closer to Ryan pushing the boy against the table so that the edge dug into his legs. "No," Ryan said attempting to nudge him away. "Please don't say thing like that when you don't really mean it. You don't really want me."

"Stop telling me what I want," Troy burst out suddenly. He turned from Ryan, letting out a growl of agitation. "Why don't you trust me," he asked looking back to the blond. "You never did. You always thought that I would leave you, but I can't. I never will."

"You're acting. You're better at it than I once thought you were."

"Stop it! Just get it through your thick head! I love you!" Troy cornered Ryan against the table once more. He placed his hands on Ryan's cheeks, moving his face closer to the other boy's. "I love you. How many times do I have to say it?"

Ryan looked away from Troy, who pressed his forehead to Ryan's temple. He forced Ryan to look him in the eyes, so he could see the truth that lay there. "I love you," he spoke softly and kissed the smaller boy tenderly. "I love you," he slid one hand down Ryan's chest, then to his hip, and snaked his arm around the blond as to embrace him tightly. Ryan couldn't do anything but kiss Troy back.

It was so difficult for him to understand that anyone could love him at all.

"I love you," Troy said again, parting Ryan's lips with his tongue, exploring every inch of the boy's mouth, passionately winding Ryan into wonderfully warm knots. Troy picked Ryan up effortlessly and sat him on the table, leaning into him.

Ryan let Troy push him back and unbutton his shirt slowly. The thin material slid off of Ryan's slim frame easily, falling onto the tabletop.

"I love you," Troy whispered a final time before he moved his hand down Ryan's flat stomach and to his belt buckle. There was a pause in which Ryan looked into Troy's eyes, and knew that he wasn't lying. It wasn't an act. Troy loved him.

"And..._scene_," Mrs. Darbus announced. Everyone in the auditorium let out a simultaneous breath of annoyance. Just when things were getting good, the old lady had to ruin everything. Sharpay sat back in her seat, muttering obscene phrases under her voice. She scratched at the rainbow colored armband that she got from the school store. They had been selling them all day.

It was Gay Day, as Mrs. Darbus liked to call it, where everyone in Drama Club had prepared a scene to share with the school. Ryan had been paired with Troy, who was open to anything. He didn't really mind what they did onstage because he had long ago left his fear of other people's opinions behind. The two walked backstage, making way for an ensemble group performing a Sex In The City type scene, with three gay men and a lesbian. Ryan rolled his eyes as Darbus started explaining the significance of that particular scene to gay rights and equality.

Ryan could tell that it would be one of the longer school assemblies that East High had ever experienced. The blond went to the dressing rooms not bothering to put his shirt back on, just throwing it onto the clothing rack. Troy followed him into the room. Ryan sat in front of the lit mirror, running fingers through his hair, hating how the stage lights made him sweat a bit when he had no stage make-up on. Both stayed silent for a little while, letting the characters seep from their minds. It was an act after all...

"I keep forgetting how good you are," Ryan said to Troy turning his head one way but keeping his eyes on the mirror to examine the way his neck stretched and tensed. He ran fingers over his collarbone and up to his jaw.

Troy smiled into the mirror at him, arching an eyebrow and moving behind Ryan. The blond could have sworn he saw the small strut in his step. "You always do," Troy bent over and placed his chin on Ryan's shoulder. They both looked into the mirror and smiled. Ryan his head toward Troy, who did the same to Ryan. Their lips connected briefly before Troy pulled away and went to pick up his bag. "Put on a shirt before you catch some cold," Troy said.

"Yes mother."

"And hurry up with your 'warm down', I'm horny. I'm sure we could manage to sneak out and drive to my house before anyone notices."

Ryan laughed, picking up an eyeliner pencil and drew a heart around his eye and then looked at Troy. The taller boy was just about to walk out the door to his car. He looked at Ryan and smiled, amused.

"I love you too," Troy's smile grew wider. "Now hurry up!"

Ryan did as told and they both made their way to the school parking lot.

- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
